


What's Good for You

by lucymonster



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, F/F, Identity Issues, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: 'You like this,' Minn-Erva promises. Vers doesn't know any different.





	What's Good for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/gifts).



‘You like this,’ says Minn-Erva. Her fingers are slick with Vers’s arousal, and she reaches lower to work one between her ass cheeks. Vers tenses. Her hole clenches beneath Minn-Erva’s touch as she lifts her head up off the pillow, cheeks flaming with the afterglow of her last orgasm.

‘Uh, do I? Because it feels a little–’

‘You’ve always liked it.’ Without penetrating just yet, Minn-Erva presses a little harder, teasing the taut ring of muscle that puckers to keep her out. She likes the resistance. Target practice gets boring unless you break it up with some actual combat, and Vers is much more fun when she’s pushing back. ‘You used to crawl on all fours across my bed and beg me to fuck your tight little asshole. Want me to remind you?’

‘No!’ Vers says, her voice entertainingly close to a squeak, and Minn-Erva withdraws her finger and waits. Vers has never been able to resist the pull of her imagined Kree past, no matter how often the Supreme Intelligence and Yon-Rogg and the whole rest of the Starforce all tell her to tame her curiosity. While she waits for the line to pull taut, Minn-Erva puts her mouth to work between Vers’s legs. Her pussy is slick and open, her oversensitive clit flushed swollen red, and she squirms when Minn-Erva licks back the hood and teases it directly with the sharp point of her tongue.

The Supreme Intelligence is never wrong, obviously, but it’s going to be a shame when Vers finally learns to resist her truth-seeking impulses. Once that happens, Minn-Erva will have a lot less leverage and a lot less fun.

Vers twitches and shudders beneath her. She’s caught between the promise of another climax and the cringing intensity of overstimulation, arching her hips and kicking her legs and tossing her head on the pillow. Minn-Erva holds her steady, easing up on her clit to lick a gentle line up and down between her labia. This, Vers definitely does like, though Minn-Erva has had to learn it on the job without the vault of past experience she pretends to Vers that the two of them have. She loves to be teased. Loves to have her whole cunt lavished from the peak of her clit down to the salt-sharp wetness of her entrance. Dusky blonde curls tickle Minn-Erva’s nose, and Vers’s thighs flex beneath her grip, and only when she feels the telltale tremors start does she let up her rhythm and pull back for breath.

‘Don’t stop,’ Vers pants, and then groans and pounds her fist on the mattress when she realises she isn’t going to get her way. This part is Minn-Erva’s reward for taking the time to learn her: Yon-Rogg’s pet is used to getting what she wants, and each time she’s forced to beg for it is one more weapon in the stockpile that’ll come in handy if the pampered princess ever breaks her leash.

But Vers is too naive to realise Minn-Erva is building a cache against her, or else too arrogant to think it matters. She groans again, hand drifting down past her belly to pick up where Minn-Erva left off, and Minn-Erva swats it away and gives her pussy a sharp little finger-slap that makes Vers jolt. ‘I didn’t come here to watch you play with yourself.’

‘No, apparently you came here to be an asshole.’ Vers is breathless, glassy-eyed, and in her scattered state it takes her a few moments to realise she’s just lucked across the magic word. The lure hook catches, and Minn-Erva feels the tug deep inside her belly. ‘Oh, god. You’re not going to let it go, are you?’

‘You like it,’ Minn-Erva lies. Vers might like it or she might not, but that isn’t the point of the exercise. ‘You’ll be glad once we start.’

‘Okay,’ says Vers. ‘Okay, we can try.’

‘You have to beg me first.’

‘I will not.’

‘Say, “Please, Minn-Erva, fuck my little asshole for me.”’

‘Absolutely not.’

They’re skirting the line here between hot and absurd, and Minn-Erva’s well aware there’s only so far she can stretch her story. Vers might buy that she used to be into assplay, but she’s too proud to picture herself ever having begged like that. ‘Pick your own words, then,’ Minn-Erva says, yielding just the barest fraction of an inch. ‘But I’m not doing jack shit without at least a “please”.’

She’s careful to breathe the last words hot over Vers’s neglected pussy. Vers shudders, thigh muscles twitching, and after a long moment’s silence she says: ‘Please, Minn-Erva. Just … be gentle, okay? I don’t really remember how this goes.’

‘I’m always gentle,’ Minn-Erva says. Another lie. But she slicks up well before reaching back between Vers’s cheeks, and tongues her clit in soothing circles as she eases one slim finger first-knuckle deep into Vers’s anxious hole.

She’s blood hot and fucking tight as a vice. She gasps and squirms and clenches, and by the time she’s worked her whole finger in, Minn-Erva knows she was right to begin with: Vers likes this. She loosens her up with one finger and then adds another, thrusting and stretching and curling inside, working upwards in intensity until Vers’s moans start to sound like sobs. She keeps her tongue working in time with each thrust. Vers comes and comes again, then comes once more with three fingers of Minn-Erva’s free hand buried inside her dripping wet pussy. She comes until she can’t take it any more and then pushes Minn-Erva’s head away, and Minn-Erva pumps her ass a few more times before pulling her fingers out and leaving Vers empty.

‘I told you,’ she says, shifting up the bed to lay down beside Vers’s slack, trembling body. ‘Are you going to believe me next time?’

She always wins this game, whichever way it goes: if she guesses right then she gets to be right, and if she guesses wrong, she gets to watch Vers’s existential spiral over her made-up former identity.

Vers answers with a hoarse little moan. She’s just screamed herself out with Minn-Erva’s touch deep in all her most secret places – they don’t really need to talk anymore.

‘Of course you’re not going to believe me,’ Minn-Erva answers herself, and kisses Vers’s sweaty forehead. ‘You never believe anyone when they tell you what’s good for you. You’re lucky I’m willing to stick around and push.’

‘I hate you,’ Vers mumbles, rolling over to face Minn-Erva and snuggling up close.

‘Yeah, I hate you too,’ says Minn-Erva, looping an arm around her waist. She knows, with a private smile, that this time she’s not the one lying.


End file.
